Woes of an attractive girl
by ra'shakra nara
Summary: A little something i wrote a couple of months ago about my main man Grimmy, and a girl named Rashakra. This is not me! this is...*sigh* just read the memo on the inside. 'kay. Minors! back away from the fic! You.Have.Been.Warned. This ficcy cntains rape.


Summary: Rashakra was a misunderstood girl, who just wanted to be left alone. She was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki, but he didn't seem to return the feelings. Though when Grimmjow choses the poor innocent to satiate his needs, Rashakra is forced to leave with him to Las Noches. Will Ichigo be able to save her from her cruel fate.

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach...unfortunately. If i did, Ichigo and rukia's relationship would be on a way higher level...way higher.

A/N: Yes, Yes, i know. The girl name is Ra'shakra. When i wrote this i currently not a member of fanfiction, so, and i don't feel like changing it. For the faint of heart, don't read...I warned you...so...

Woes of a attractive girl

It was that time again; It happen to every animal at one point in time. It was time to mate and Grimmjow was on the hunt...

In the world of the living was the best place to find a unwilling mate; the scream of his intended victim would fuel his unsatiable lust. Grimmjow gripped his already growing member in anticipation.

...

I could feel many eyes on me as I walked through the hallways of Karakura High School. I didn't like to be stared at, but people just couldn't help themselves; usually the oppostie sex. If not them, it the many female students shotting dangers for bewitching the boyfriend and crushes or what have them. It made me feel really uncomfortable, but that sort of thing happened when you looked twenty-five rather than fifteen. It didn't matter whether I was short; my well endowed chest and supermodel face made up for everything else. I was considered a great beauty in Karakura town, but I'd rather be overweight and pimply faced. Anything was better than putting up with all those probbing eyes everyday. I kept my head down until I was safely out of the gates of the school, exhaling a sigh of relief at finally being free. I walked down the familiar path home, through the streets, and pass the Kurosaki Clinic. I blushed as i saw Ichigo sitting languidly on the steps.

"Hey, Rashakra" his voice drifted lazily to my ears .

"Hey, Ichigo" I said, hoping my blush wasn't to apparent, in which i knew it was. I walked on feeling his gaze follow me. Those were on pair of eyes i didn't mine staring. I sighed; love was hard.

...

Grimmmjow had his eyes fixed on that orange headed substitute shinigami. It wasn't hard to piece together that Kurosaki's liked the girl. His face said it all by the way he looked at her. The blush on the girl's cheek made it clear her feelings as well. A small sneer made it's way across Grimmjow's face. She was wasting her time on Kurosaki. He was to pussy to make a move on her, anyway.

Grimmjow lurked, waiting for just the right moment to grab his prey. Grimmjow watched her, his mind already working through the many ways he could have her. She was a little short for his taste, but her busty chest and face made up for everything. Grimmjow smiled as the girl turned onto deserted street. His member twitched as if it knew exactly what was in store for it; It was almost time.

...

I didn't like the feeling that swept over my body as i trekked down the quiet street. It was the familiar feeling of being watched, but combined with something esle. Something that made my heart pound deep in my chest and cause a sweat break out all over my skin. Fear. I sped up my pace a little, in a rush to get to the safety of my home. I was almost at the end of the forbiding street when a pair of unbelieably strong hands nearly crushed my shoulder blades. I screamed. I tried to break loose, but those hands held me in firmly place; then, i was being carried away. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, but then again i could believe it. It wasn't uncommon, and for a girl like me it was even more common. I knew exactly what was about to happen, and i screamed like my life depended on it...and it did.

...

The scream of the girl only fueled Grimmjow's animal lust more, and he knew he would be able to wait until he reached Las Noches. So, on a lust filled whim, with inhumanly speed, Grimmjow darted into a gathering of trees; a good distance away from the unsuspecting Karakura Town.

...

Fear ulltimately gripped my heart as my capturer forced me into the woods on the outskirts of Karakura Town. I had faintly noticed how fast we seemed to get there, because i had other pressing matters screaming in my mind; Like the situation at hand. I hadn't stopped screaming in hope that someone would hear me, but somewhere deep inside me i knew no one would. Suddenly, i was thrown to the ground, and my head hit the surface with such force that it made my head spin. I was laying on my stomach, so i couldn't see where " that bastard" was, but i knew he was close. Then i felt pressure on my legs and my school uniform being lifted over my waist. Cold hands trailed up my legs and stopped at my panties.

"Beg me to stop" said a deep, husky voice, that chilled my bones even more. I couldn't speak at first, for fear was gripping me so hard. Then i felt fingers snaked under the thin fabric of my underwear. To tell you the least, 'that' woke me up.

"Please...Please don't" my voice was weak and scared. I pleaded with my unknown assaultant for my life.

...

Grimmjow smiled down at the trembling girl. Of course he had no intentions to stop, but the thrill of her begging like this was like icing on the cake. Teasingly, he slid his fingers farther under the flimsy undergarment. With one flick of his hand the fabric would break, and he would be no longer denied his prize, but her pleading was so sweet. He'd tease her somemore.

...

A whimper broke through my lips as the fingers progressed farther.

"Please...don't do this...please"

I could have died right then and there when i felt my panties ripped from my skin. I was exposed. I felt tears flood down my cheeks. It was enivitable now.

_Ichigo..._

...

Grimmjow's patience was withered and his libido went into overdrive. If he didn't have her now he'd explode from wanting. As quick as he could, Grimmjow undid his his hakema, releasing his swollen manhood, and mounted the girl. She screamed as he tore through her tight opening.

' she's untouched...even better..'

Mercilessly, he pounded into her, forcing her open and wide, The girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, and he rammed harder, faster, deeper, her sounds egging him on.

" I bet you wish i was...Kurosaki fucking your brains out right now " Grimmjow panted in her ear. " I seen the way you look at him... but he can't fuck you as good as i can"

Grimmjow shoved into the girl harder, as if proving a point. The girl screamed on for what seemed like and eternity until Grimmjow, with one last bone chattering thrust, spilled his fluids deep inside her.

...

I was crying so hard after he was finished. Everything seemed to hurt, from my head to mt toes. Words could not describe how i felt. I find myself moaning for Ichigo, as if he could help me. I heard my rapist scoff.

"Kurosaki...would you like to see the pussy one last time before i take you back to Las Noches with me"

To have Ichigo see me like this would be unbearable. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Please...i don't want him to see...

" I think Kurosaki should see you like this...i've been wanting to fight that little bitch again, anyway. "

The next thing i knew was those hand pulling me up, but i couldn't stand , it hurt so bad. He turned me to face him and for the first time i got a good look him by the light of the moon. I screamed.

A/N: If you want me to continue, and have Grimmy take poor Ra'shakra to see strawberry man...request. If i do, this will no doubt be a two shot. Grimm comes, ichigo see, then saves, etc etc. Maybe a sequel. Complete as of now.


End file.
